


Break Me Down

by gayestever



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Some pining, Tour Bus, Wet Dream, basically porn with some pining, blowjob, grinding?? ig, hotel room, the bus breaks down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayestever/pseuds/gayestever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tour bus breaks down and Dan and Phil struggle to find a hotel room- or at least one that has two beds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> i love wet dreams and grinding pls im such a hoe. my first smut ever so :-) thats fun
> 
> warning: daddy is said like once and so is slut it isnt very serious
> 
> ps my tumblr is salemhowell please send requests and specify if u want a hc or a fic,,, it can be smut or fluff idc

The bus rolled to a stop, and Dan turned to look towards the driver, who would hopefully be able to explain what happened. Phil’s pajama pants wrinkled as he stood, and the band of them rode down to reveal the tops of teal boxers and a strip of fine-china skin. Dan let out a shaky breath and stood up as well. The rain outside pounded furiously at the windows, demanding to be let inside. It felt like the makings of a storm. Dan got a feeling in his stomach like he ate something spoiled. Something was definitely wrong, they hadn’t just stopped for gas.

“The bus broke down. We don’t know why, so we’re going to get it towed to a shop, and you’ll have to sleep so you aren’t zombies tomorrow. Why don’t you look for a hotel, and then get an Uber there?” The driver suggested. Dan nodded; it was a better plan than his tired mind could have came up with.

Phil looked on his phone and found a few places, but due to the storm and busy location, almost all of the rooms with two beds were booked. He called the last place, ‘Mahogany Inn’, and asked if they had any vacancies. There was only one, and it was a room with one bed. Twenty minutes had passed, and the storm was getting worse. They would have to wait it out in the bus if they didn’t leave soon. Phil booked the room while Dan got an Uber. 

The ride to the Inn was warm and cozy. The car smelled like candied apples and Phil, and the rain coming down on the windows was oddly soothing. The heat of Phil’s leg pressed against Dan’s like it was the most natural thing in the world, and in a way, it was. Dan turned towards the window and pinned his blush on the stress of the last half hour. Phil carried Dan’s bag into the hotel, and they checked in.

Once inside the room Dan was really hit by the gravity of the situation; Phil, his attractive best friend, would be sharing a bed with him. A very tiny bed, with only one blanket. Almost immediately Phil claimed the shower, running towards the bathroom with a stupid smile on his face. Dan sighed and settled down in the bed with his phone, which was running low on battery. The sheets were decorated with ugly flowers, and were uncomfortably scratchy. 

Left alone to his thoughts, Dan began to worry. The pillows overlapped because of how tiny the bed was- surely his body would touch Phil’s? They hadn’t shared a bed in a while (Dan didn’t trust himself to sleep peacefully next to Phil) and he didn’t know what he would do if something went wrong. He put in earbuds and listened to music, deciding to just let his phone die and try to sleep instead of getting up and finding the charger.

His phone died rather quickly, prompting him to open his eyes and move to take the earbuds out- that was, until he saw Phil. The towels the hotel provided were embarrassingly small, and with how large Phil was it was an issue of sorts. Dan tried to look away, but Phil never dried off all the way after a shower and the towel was so low on his hips that Dan could definitely see a patch of hair, and below that slim, pale thighs that were marked with freckles and beads of water and- Dan closed his eyes again.

He desperately wanted to see Phil drop the towel, wanted to watch him get dressed, but the part of his brain that didn’t turn off at the sight of Phil nearly naked was screaming at him that he was wrong, wrong for feeling anything towards his best friend. The backs of Dan’s eyelids were covered with Phil and he was disgusted with himself. Gentle footsteps were heard around the room and Dan felt the earbuds being pulled out of his ears and the noise of an iPhone being successfully plugged in and for a second Dan let himself be content in the fact that he loved Phil, and Phil loved him too, if only platonically.

Then the lights were off and Phil’s arm was pressed against Dan’s back as he worked his way under the scratchy blanket, careful to not disturb Dan while he slept. Of course, Dan wasn’t asleep and probably wouldn’t be for quite a while, because despite how cold the room was Phil had no shirt on and his body heat was intoxicating. Dan was like a moth to Phil’s flame and he turned over and pressed himself up against the other man’s side.

Phil let out a shaky breath next to him and moved his arm so it was over Dan, rubbing circles on his back with one finger. It felt so oddly intimate that Dan wanted to wake up and tell Phil that he wanted this forever, that this was the happiest he had felt in years and also the most scared, but he knew neither of them had the courage to do anything while the other was awake so he let himself pretend to be asleep and Phil let himself admire the way Dan’s hair framed his face and how his heartbeat felt against his side.

Dan swore to himself that he wouldn’t fall asleep until Phil did, and he swore at himself when he woke up to his legs tangled in Phil’s and light streaming through the cheap curtains. It took him a few moments to fully wake up, and when he opened his eyes to the harsh light he saw Phil’s face. He saw Phil’s scrunched up eyes and slightly parted mouth and flushed cheeks, and he was worried that his friend was having a nightmare until he felt something solid against his thigh.

He debated on waking Phil up, but a bigger part of him really wanted to see how everything played out- Phil didn’t need to know that Dan was awake, after all. Dan was too immersed in his thoughts to register what was happening, which happened almost too much when he was around Phil- so when his friend rutted up against his thigh and let out a quiet whimper it was an even bigger shock. Phil’s nipples were exposed to the cold air and rigidly hard, and he had goose flesh on his broad shoulders, and Dan would be lying if he said it wasn’t one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Phil’s mouth was opening, beginning to form a word, perhaps, when his phone alarm went off. Dan quickly closed his eyes and tried to slow his rapid-fire breathing, showing no signs of being awake. It worked well the other night, but Dan was worried it would be more see-through in the light of the morning. Phil was apparently not worried, at least not about Dan, as he immediately jumped away and shut off his alarm before retreating to the shower.

Dan waited for about five minutes before he got up and knocked at the bathroom door. He heard soft noises coming from the room- the walls were paper thin and Phil was much less quiet than he was when he was asleep- and that was his breaking point. He could handle low-riding pants and even lower-riding towels and he could even kind-of handle Phil having a wet dream next to him but he could not handle Phil Lester masturbating less than ten feet from where he was.

“Didn’t you shower last night, mate?” Dan asked cheekily, fighting the urge to laugh when the noises stopped abruptly.

“Fuck off,” Phil managed to yell, causing Dan to let himself laugh. The fans thought Phil was an innocent angel, but being friends with Dan for such a long time caused some of his habits to rub off on him, and Phil swore nearly as much as Dan did.

“Alright, ‘m gonna head back to sleep then,”

Dan laid down and tried to make good on his words, but he was half-hard and kind of had to pee and couldn’t fall back asleep- so he went back over to the bathroom door. His morals were alarmingly questionable, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It seemed like the only thing he could do was listen to Phil. Then he heard his name- and he jumped back like he was on fire, sure he was caught. He scrambled back to his bed and immediately put his headphones back on, not even playing music- and then he realized it was a moan.

He heard the water shut off and threw the blanket over himself, covering the bulge in his pajama pants. Phil had brought clothes into the bathroom with him, so Dan didn’t quite get to see him in all of his glory, but his hair was plastered to his forehead and he had his glasses on and Dan didn’t know whether he was more in love or horny (he settled on both).

He immediately ran to the bathroom, relieving himself and brushing his teeth, all the while thinking of what he would do about Phil. When he stepped out of the room and saw Phil on his phone, looking too innocent for what he had just done, he just about lost it. He wanted to shatter that illusion of calmness.

“So, what were you thinking about in there?” 

Phil looked alarmed and Dan bared his teeth in a wolf smile, knowing that he had heard Phil right in the shower and that maybe, just maybe, something would be done about his seemingly permanently half-hard cock. The older man turned off his phone and put it on the bedside table before presenting Dan with a completely put-together face.

“You.”

Dan certainly did not expect that. He expected a blush and a lie, maybe a story or something to explain why it sounded so clearly like his name was being said. A response to that statement would be terribly hard to conjure up so he settled with turning and kissing Phil right on his lips. He tasted like mint and his hair was dripping slightly on Dan’s hands as they curled into the mess and it was perfect and everything Dan had ever wanted.

Phil pulled away, “You’re sure about this?”, and Dan nodded for all he was worth before swinging himself over Phil’s lap and connecting their lips once more.

There were teeth and lips and tongues everywhere, but Phil kept his hands solidly on Dan’s hips and his lips above Dan’s chin. He knew that once he touched Dan’s neck everything would be red-hot and neither of them would be able to stop, and he really didn’t want to pressure Dan into anything. Dan loved and hated that calm, calculating side of Phil, he still hadn’t really cracked that facade of being in charge, he wanted to see Phil come undone more than anything- so he broke away and pushed Phil towards his neck.

He ground down against Phil, who was beginning to get hard again, and let out a loud moan as Phil brushed his lips against sensitive skin. He had hickies sucked into his collarbones and knew he would have to wear a high-neck shirt to cover up the bruises and he didn’t care, not at all, because his gorgeous best friend was leaving marks on him and it was everything he had wanted for years. 

All of the pleasure was building up and Dan hadn’t gotten off for so, so long that he was ready to cum just from Phil’s lips, but then Phil broke away and turned them over and his head was between Dan’s thighs and he was sliding Dan’s pants and boxer shorts off and his mouth was on Dan again, leaving more marks on the soft flesh near his dick, teasing Dan just to hear his needy whines and moans. Eventually Dan had enough and grabbed Phil by the hair, moving his head to where it really needed to be. The scratchy blanket was on the floor and Phil’s glasses were crooked on his nose and the room was cold and it couldn’t have been better, not at all.

“So impatient, little slut, so needy for my mouth,”

Dan lost it at those words, seeing Phil’s face look uncertain for a moment before Dan was bucking his hips up, wanting something, anything. The older man gripped his hips tight enough to bruise and pinned him down to the bed before swirling his tongue around the sensitive head of Dan’s cock and then bobbing his head down, taking as much as he could. Dan looked down to see Phil rutting against the bed, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure before opening and looking right into Dan’s own.

“Daddy, please!”

Phil moaned around Dan’s cock, sending vibrations up his body and Dan came so hard he didn’t have any time to warn Phil, who didn’t seem to mind at all; he sucked Dan through his orgasm, watching his face twist up, and then came himself, mouth still stretched around Dan.

Phil immediately went to the bathroom, washing himself and putting on new boxers. Dan grinned at the sight of his ruffled hair and pink, puffy lips. Eventually he came back and laid down next to a very tired, grinning Dan, smiling at the younger boy but still nervous to address what had just happened.

“So, daddy, eh?”


End file.
